


What's Lost (Can Be Found)

by spideyrights



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, De-Aged Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, LITERALLY, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Captain America: Civil War Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, aged up Peter parker, long lost siblings au, minor character death soon, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, peter parker is howard stark's biological child, peter parker is tony stark's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrights/pseuds/spideyrights
Summary: Tony Stark goes to the Parker household, not to recruit Spider-man, but to find his long-lost brother.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	What's Lost (Can Be Found)

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is my first work in this fandom and i've had this idea for a while and thought that with this quarantine happening it would be a perfect time to post it !! 
> 
> also tony is de-aged for the sake of this story (he's 28) and peter is aged up (he's 20). this work is also not team cap friendly bc i don't like steve rogers
> 
> i hope u enjoy this fic !!

Tony cursed as he stumbled over a spare tool lying on the floor of his lab. He looked around for one of his robots and found a possible culprit digging around in a box.

"Clean up behind yourself, DUM-E, or I'll convert you into a radio!" He scolded the robot jokingly, picking up the spanner that was on the floor. The bot only beeped absentmindedly, still searching for something in the same box. Tony then grows curious as to what the bot is doing. "What's in there, DUM-E?"

He walks over to the bot, dropping the spanner on a table as he passes it by. He only stops when he's beside DUM-E.

"Move over, I wanna see too." Tony pushes the bot gently, trying to move him out of the way. The bot beeps in sadness at not being able to continue his search, but watches as Tony reads the label of the box and stills. "Oh, Howard's stuff. I've never looked in here before."

Tony wonders if he actually _wants_ to look through the box and shrugs. Even though he now knew that Howard didn't actually kill his mom, he will still never forgive him for everything he did to him while he was still living. "Not like the bastard can beat me from the grave."

He rifles through the box, surprisingly finding the circuit board he made when he was four and an envelope addressed to him. He eyes the envelope suspiciously and begrudgingly decides to read it.

"Not like I got anything better to do since Steve and his merry band of assholes have yet to be found." He tells DUM-E. A deep set of resentment courses through him and he has to breathe out to calm himself unless he wants to burn the envelope before he even reads the letter. The bot beeps in anger when he says Steve's name and he snorts, now being able to understand him because Extremis did something to his bloodstream and turned him into a literal technopath. "Watch your mouth, young man." 

Tony shakes his head and opens the envelope anyways. He pulls out the letter that was inside and stares at it for a moment, wondering if he actually wanted to read it. He looks over at the bot who is actually looking at Tony and then back at the letter. Tony huffs. "Fine, I'll read it."

The bot beeps joyfully and Tony unfolds the letter, which is a couple of pages long. 

"Anthony," he reads aloud to DUM-E. "Hm, short and to the point, just like when he was alive. Let's continue, shall we?"

DUM-E beeps, which Tony understood as his agreement.

"If you're reading this, either I'm dead or we had a falling out so bad that I wasn't able to tell you this--ha!--but believe it or not, you're not the sole heir of Stark Industries--what? what the fuck was this old geezer talking about--I wanted to be able to tell you in person, but obviously I can't, so I'm just going to get this over with. When you were 8, your mom and I had split up for a while, not divorced because it was going to be temporary, but not seeing each other at the time. I had gotten drunk that night and slept with someone else, I had forgotten about it when your mom and I made up, but some woman came up to me and told me that she had my baby--jeez, Howard, never heard of a fucking condom?!--I thought she was joking but then we got a test done, which is attached just in case you don't believe me, but it turned out to be positive. I didn't want this to turn into a scandal, so I paid her off--of course he..." Tony cut himself off, by quickly looking at the next page, which was indeed a paternity test. He read it quickly, seeing Howard Stark being a 99.9% match of a baby named Peter Parker. Tony turned to DUM-E in disbelief, the bot's beeping meaning 'what the fuck'. Tony has to remember to reprogram the potty mouth out of him.

"I have a younger brother? One that I could've grown up with if Howard wasn't such a shithead?" Tony stares hard at the paternity test and looks back at the letter and decides to finish reading. "I still signed the birth certificate and I met up with her secretly a couple of times to meet Peter, he doesn't know I'm his father though, so I'm asking that if you read this to go and tell him the truth. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without meeting one another. I'm also sorry that I was such a terrible father to you while you were growing up, I guess that I was scared that you would turn out exactly like me and no one needs a Howard Stark, but the world deserves an Anthony Stark and a Peter Parker, that's the name of your brother by the way. I really hope that you both get along. Love your father, Howard Stark."

Tony sat for a while, attempting to process what the ever-loving fuck he just read. He had a brother, a younger brother, named Peter Parker, who was out there somewhere living his life without even knowing that he was a Stark. Honestly, Tony was envious that he got to live a life out of the spotlight, but he wanted to meet him. First, he had to tell someone though.

"FRIDAY?" He asks, staring blankly at the letter and the paternity test. 

"Yes, Boss?" His AI answers. 

"Pull up everything you can find on one Peter Parker and then call Pepper, please."

\---

"So, you mean to tell me that Howard had another son and that he has been living in Queens all this time?" Pepper asks from the other line. Tony bites his nails and looks over the information that was presented to him by FRIDAY. Sure, he could've pulled it up with his mind, but he doesn't feel like using up his energy.

Peter Benjamin Parker(-Stark, it's on his birth certificate, but nothing else...Howard is an ass), born August 10, 1996. Lives in Queens, New York. Parents/Guardians: Mary Parker née Fitzpatrick. _Deceased._ Richard Parker. _Deceased._ Benjamin Parker. _Deceased._ May Parker née Reilly. _Terminally ill._ Dropped out of Columbia University. Now works at the Daily Bugle taking pictures of the illustrious vigilante Spider-man. It’s funny since Tony has also figured out that his younger half-brother is also Spider-man and has been before Tony even got his shit together. He wonders why SHIELDRA didn't try to snatch him up when they first started building the Avengers roster then realized that SHIELDRA probably knew his identity and knew that he was his brother. He really needs to check all of the files that Romanov dropped on the internet, they may have more information than he thought. 

Tony looks at his brother's guardians again and sucks his teeth. "Pep, you should see this, most of his guardians died when he was younger and now his current guardian is sick, so he had to drop out of college. Howard should have told me sooner, I hate the fact that I had to find out from a piece of paper." 

"I know, Tony. What do you plan on doing about it?" 

"I _plan_ on paying a visit to my little brother."

"Please don't overwhelm hi-" Pepper's pleas are cut off as Tony starts to head to the elevator.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of me going to give my little brother the sibling love he deserves." He says giddily, hanging up before Pepper can say anything else.

\---

Peter sighs, opening the door to his apartment building. He had just finished visiting his Aunt May in the hospital and he really doesn't know how he's going to keep paying all of those bills. Though working at the Bugle pays well enough to let him keep living in the apartment, he doesn't know if it'll be enough to keep her spot in the hospital. He just hoped that something, maybe a miracle would happen so he could keep helping his aunt and maybe go back to college. May was so upset when he dropped out to take care of her. 

Peter walks up the stairs of the building to his floor. Opening the door to his floor, his spider-sense lightly goes off, not warning him of any danger, just that something surprising is going to happen. Maybe Ned came to visit him? With that in mind, he heads towards his apartment with lighter steps. Unlocking the door quietly, he opens it and peeks his head in, attempting to spot Ned or one of his other friends. He spots no one so he shrugs and opens it fully. Walking in, he closes the door behind him and locks it, placing the keys on a shelf beside the door. His spider-sense lightly throbs and he turns around.

The person behind him isn't Ned or any of his friends whatsoever. 

Lounging on his couch like it belongs to him--and he could definitely afford it--is Tony Stark.

"Hiya Pete."

\---

"Hiya Pete." Tony says as if he doesn't have a care in the world, but in reality, he's practically shaking with anxiety. This is his brother. His brother who unsurprisingly looks like him, but a lot skinnier, with lighter hair and lacking the goatee that he decided to grow on a whim. But this is also his brother who doesn't yet know that he’s his brother so this is going to be a long conversation.

"Um h-hey. What...what are you doing here?" Peter asks and Tony can see that his hands quickly go to the bracelets that aren't really bracelets on his wrists. 

"Nothing troubling, I promise." Tony holds his hands out in an appeasing gesture and Peter relaxes slightly. Tony reaches for the folder that has the letter that his--their--father wrote and holds it out to Peter. "I don't know how to say this, so just read this." 

Peter cautiously grabs the folder and opens it, wondering what exactly he was going to read. Did Tony Stark know that he was Spider-man? That has to be the only reason why he'd break into his apartment. Maybe not, Peter thinks as he begins to read a letter addressed to Tony Stark from the late Howard Stark. As he reads, a feeling he can't recognize washes over him. He has known that Richard Parker wasn't his father since he was younger, but he never expected Howard Stark to be his biological father. He flips towards the DNA test anyways and _yep,_ Howard Stark is his biological father. 

_He still has a living family member, even if it's only a half-brother._

This makes him tear up. He thought that since May was in the hospital that he would be all alone because eventually, May would pass away. He closes the folder with a sniffle. 

Tony sits up in alarm when he hears Peter's sniffle. Great, I've been a big brother for only an hour and I've already broken him! 

Tony must have said that out loud because Peter giggles through sniffles. 

"You didn't break me, I promise." Peter says, wiping his eyes. He hands the folder to Tony who absentmindedly takes it. Although Tony is surprised at himself when he realizes that he actually took something that someone handed to him.

"Then why are you crying?" Tony asks worriedly, getting over his shock. 

"I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life because my Aunt May is barely hanging on and-" Peter sobs. Honestly, Tony can relate because he thought he was the last Stark left. Thank goodness that Obadiah had no idea about Peter. Tony is torn between going up to him and hugging him and waiting for him to stop while twiddling his thumbs. The mechanic in him that urges him to fix this situation wins and then, suddenly, he's up and hugging his brother who hugs him back tightly. 

"Let's take this party to the couch because my legs are low-key hurting." Peter nods through his tears. They make it to the couch and sit down. Peter pulls away and looks at Tony.

"So, when did you find this out?" Is what he asks when he looks at Tony with still slightly teary eyes. 

"I found out this afternoon because my 'bot was snooping around my lab and found a box of Howard's things." Peter nods and wipes his eyes, his bracelets becoming more visible and Tony remembers his brother's _other_ secret. "I also have to tell you as your responsible older brother, that I have found out your other identity because you choose the most ridiculous places to change. I have also scrubbed those cameras and all their footage of you." 

Peter freezes then blushes in embarrassment. "It's not my fault that crime waits for no one! Not even for me to get home so I can properly change in private." 

"But, an alley? Really?" Peter pouts at him. Tony has the urge to ruffle his hair, but stops himself because _they just met_ even if they are siblings, he doesn’t know what boundaries he can cross. Though a small part of him knows that Peter is just as touch starved as he is.

"It's better than changing in the middle of the street where everyone can see my identity!" 

"Understandable."

\---

"So, why exactly did you seek me out? You could've just kept living your life." Peter asks curiously. Tony watches as his little brother prepares four sandwiches and hopes that at least one of them is for him. Tony shrugs, he's always wanted a little sibling but Maria had trouble giving birth to _him_ , so there was no way she was never going to have another child after all the trouble she went through to produce one.

"I was curious, part of me has always wanted a sibling so I decided to come visit and see what you were like." Tony says honestly. Tony, frankly, has no idea what he's doing, but he wants to open up to Peter, they are blood so hopefully, he won't treat him like trash. From what he can tell during this interaction (and all of the things Tony dug up on him, from his college grades to his IQ test, his brother might be (read: _is_ ) smarter than him), Peter's not like that. He smiles when Peter does, in fact, place a paper plate with a sandwich on it in front of him, leaving Peter with the other three. He must have a super metabolism that comes with the spidery thing.

"I've always wanted a sibling too," Peter says, giving him an angelic smile. The sibling urges within Tony tell him to _protect_ this little angel who could probably bench press him even with Extremis activated. "I hope we get along, even when we have sibling spats!" 

Tony can't help but smile back, but then he gets curious about Peter's powers. "So tell me, are _you_ sticky? Did you make those webs or do they come out of you? How the hell did you end up with spider powers because if you were born with them then where are mine?"

At that last question, Tony pouts while biting into his sandwich. Peter laughs between bites of his own sandwich at the flood of questions. He puts his sandwich back on his plate and grabs the knife he used to cut the sandwiches in half.

"Watch this." Peter says as he loosens his grip on the knife and then it just...sticks. Tony watches in fascination as Peter makes the knife unstick, then as Peter rolls up the sleeves of his hoodie to show the rather large bracelets that weren’t bracelets that Tony saw earlier. "I made these before I had to drop out of Columbia." 

He taps them together twice and they unfold to show the trigger mechanism. "These are my web-shooters, I don't produce webbing, but I do make it...you know what I mean. Also, I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a high school field trip to Oscorp, got really sick and thought I was going to die then woke up the next day feeling better, a lot better." 

Tony loves the fact that his brother is an inventor like him, really loves it, but he can't get over the fact that something like that happened while his baby brother was at _Oscorp_. Of course, it happened there, of course (he really hates Norman Osborn okay!).

"Oscorp? Really? I was really hoping it was genetic." Tony pouted as he finished up his sandwich, ignoring the fact that he had Extremis running through his veins. Although he never would've had it introduced to his bloodstream if his ribcage was never introduced to a vibranium shield. That thought makes him twitch, making him almost touch the arc reactor absentmindedly, but he catches himself. Peter shrugged and started working on sandwich number two.

"It might be, my mom was a scientist there, but if so it's probably only keyed to my genetics then." That, slightly, worries Tony because _maybe_ someone at Oscorp had figured it out. They were doing research with spiders and then all of a sudden a spider-themed hero came up out of the blue?? Not suspicious at all.

"Okay, note-to-self, keep Osborn away from Peter and his blood." Tony mumbles, mentally sending a note to FRIDAY, who pings back towards him. Peter can hear his mumbling of course but chooses to ignore it.

"Do I have to change my last name now?" Peter jokes in an attempt to change the subject. Tony catching on, smiles slightly at that, before taking out his phone and pulling up a hologram of Peter's birth certificate. Peter gapes at the technology and at the fact that Tony has a copy of his birth certificate. 

"Nope, your name on your birth certificate has always been Peter Benjamin Parker _hyphen_ Stark. I guess your guardians never showed you?" Tony asks, wiping his mouth with a paper towel that Peter was kind to hand him. Peter shakes his head no, scratching his head. He could've found out who his biological father was earlier if he asked to see his birth certificate...wild.

"Wow, all I had to do to figure out who my biological father was, was to ask for my birth certificate." Peter reiterates his thoughts and shakes his head again as he finishes his last sandwich. 

"You knew that Richard Parker wasn't your father?" Tony asks curiously. Really, Peter shouldn't even be surprised that Tony knew what his parents' names were.

"Yeah, my mom told me early and now that I think about it, I do think that I've seen Howard a few times as I grew up, but it was mostly him watching me as I played. I think the only time we spoke was when my mom introduced me to him other than that I had no idea that he was my father." Tony rolled his eyes, typical Howard. 

"Well, it's not like you missed out, if anything you're lucky that, that was the extent of your interaction with him." Peter shrugged, noticing the bad blood there and not wanting to overstep, but then he really looked at Tony. He looks so different than he does in the media, like a lot younger than Peter thought he would be.

"You know you look a _lot_ different than you do on TV, like a lot different." Peter notes out loud as he grabs both of the plates that they used and throws them away. 

"I'm pretty sure I did a press conference?" Tony questions, trying to remember if he ever did anything to announce his enhancements that were required if he wanted to live after being trapped in a dead suit in Siberia for nearly 6 hours.

"You were _what_ for 6 hours?" Peter yelps, looking at him with wide eyes and this is the moment Tony knew that he messed up. Badly.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so how was it ??? are they too ooc, though my hc is that tony is v open w his emotions (even when he disguises them) so that when he meets some one he likes, he immediately wants to adopt them (i.e. banner) 
> 
> pls tell me bc like i said this is my first work in this fandom 😳 anyways pls leave kudos and comments !! thank u 😙


End file.
